LD1 X (Female)Reader Oneshots
by LazyOtakuGirl
Summary: A series of oneshots for Lucky Dog 1 fans! WARNING: FOR MATURE READERS ONLY! Rated M for a reason! Don't like, don't read!
1. Gian The Cop

_**A/N **__This here, is a LD1 X Reader fanfic oneshot series. Also, to avoid some sort of warning or threat of telling me this is underage __pornography, the reader-inserts in this oneshot series ARE atleast 21 or older. Also, for underage fanfic readers reading this now, stay away! Restricted for mature readers only! With that, enjoy this oneshot series!_

* * *

><p>You were in a jail cell. Whatever! That bitch deserved it!<p>

As you were laying on the bed, thinking of what you've done, a triple tap on the jail cell's bars was heard.

You eyed it, still in bed(which is very uncomfortable like most jail cell beds). It was that sexy blonde guy, Gian, looking good as ever.

You turned back, asking coldly, "What?" You kept to your usual tough self.

Gian said as he opened and got in the cell, "Came in here to let you go."

You caught what he said. You then got out of bed, sitting up, asking, "Just like that? Scott-free?"

He nodded and you stood up and started at the exit of the cell, till Gian pressed his night stick at where you were going against the exit's side. You eyed him with a confused look, till he said, "Don't I deserve a nice favor for letting you off steam?"

Before you could response, he took you by surprise and pressed you down on the bed you were on a few ago.

He looked eye to eye at you with a lustful look, and you just wrapped your arms around his neck so he could get closer, whispering to him, "Mmmm... naughty cop~" He then gave you a long deep kiss, one where he stuck in his tongue and dominated the kiss.

One of his hands moved down between your legs and snaked into your panties. He fingered you till you were nice and wet, getting you to melt into the kiss even more and even moan a bit softly.

He stopped kissing you and left light kisses on your neck, then you pulled up your jail uniform shirt, your chest needing some attention to.

He smirked. "Eager, aren't you, little kitty?" he teased.

"And who's fault is that, lucky dog?" you teased, calling him by his nickname he was known as when he was in jail.

He kissed you down your collar bone then took a minute to kiss and suck lightly on your nipples, making you moan from the pleasure, then he bit down on your panties, pulling them down teasingly with his mouth, then teasingly licked your womanhood's lips, then started to eat you out nicely that made you moan louder.

As he licked, his hand snaked up to your chest, tweaking a nipple then massing your breasts with both of his hands as he ate you out.

Your moans got a little loud, so he mounted you once again, then silenced your moaning with a kiss and spoke lustfully, "Want it bad, huh?"

You nodded, then he unzipped his pant's zipper and it was already hard and big. You eyed his member as he teasingly let it touch your womanhood's lips, till he started to press it in even more, till you felt something break but bit down on your lip to avoid screaming but let a tear fall down, but he left light kisses on your neck again as he began to move.

You moaned and he moaned. God, his moans were sexy as hell!

As you moved your hips to the rythmn of his movements, you came a little too early, being your first time, after all.

But, he pumped into you even harder and quicker, causing him to come seconds later, filing you up with his essence, then carressing your cheek then giving you a light kiss on the lips.

You then fell asleep.

When you awoke the next morning, he had came back.

You kept to your usual tough attitude around people, but with Gian. You were quite a lucky kitty.

So lucky to have a wild dog like him.


	2. Bernardo's Maid

Bernardo was on the computer, watching porn. The internet was such a wonderful thing, after all.

As he was doing that, you, his maid, knocked on the door, but he was wearing headphones, so he couldn't hear your knocking.

So, after you asked, "Master?" you opened the door, and there by a computer with a girl with big breasts riding a rather handsom man, was Bernardo pleasuring himself, his glasses off and on the counter while he was doing this, pumping his harden member.

You blushed from the sight of this, and what he was watching was quite arousing.

You reached down to your skirt, then massaged your wet womanhood, getting nice and wet and staring at the screen of the computer and at Bernardo. They were both erotic.

As you continued pleasuring yourself, you reached for one of your breasts, massaging it while you pleasured yourself.

Bernardo wasn't a early bird, but before he could finish, he heard you after the video stopped, as he was trying to come from the start of this five minute video, and repeat it till he had climaxed.

He heard your moaning, turning around from the site then sweating a bit.

"Oh," he groaned from his exausting pumping a few ago. "_, it's you~ I... was, just..." He was very aroused from earlier, so he might need to finish before he can talk to you.

He looked at his member then at you. You were actually kind of cute when you pleasured yourself and moaned in heat.

"Hey, _" he seductively said to you. "Come over here. I want us to both feel good~"

You looked at him with a flushed face and stood up, your body feeling like jelly, till he grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into a sweet deep and long kiss, one he dominated right away.

You felt his hard member rub against your panties, then his hands going on your butt, so you tried to take them off till you fell on the ground as he was being a bit impatient and wanted to take you now.

"God, you're sexy~" he groaned, then spreading your knees and eating you out, this sudden attack getting you to moan ever so loudly.

"You taste so sweet~" he said and he licked and teasingly massaged your breasts as he ate you out.

After you were about to come, he stopped and you looked down at him but saw him going up and about to take you, his harden member still out.

He gave you a sexy smirk and teasingly started to move his member by your womanhood and letting it touch it, then you got even more wet from anticipation.

He grinned. "Want it bad, huh?" he lustfully said, and you nodded.

He wanted you to say it.

"Use words. That's an order," he said teasingly.

"Please, Master! Fuck me!" you groaned with a flushed face and screamed as he rammed inside you, hitting your aching core then thrusting, you feeling so good.

You moaned as he started to go faster, then you heard him make some moans, which sounded so sexy.

"Ahh~ Oh, god!~ F-Faster!~" you tried to moan out, and he knew what you said, so when he reached his limit at speed, you came like the whole time before he came inside you, filling you up with his warm essence.

You both tried to catch your breath as he layed on the side.

"So," he said, seriously. "You knocked, right?"

You replied nervously, "Of course, master."

He smirked, then getting on top of you again. "Nuh-uh. Don't believe you."

He looked at you and licked his lips. "Guess I'll have to make love to you the whole night till I believe you."

You hugged him after that tightly, and he continued.


	3. Ivan's Girlfriend

You were Ivan's girlfriend, waiting for him to come home, as usual.

You had just got home from work and planned something special for him. He was getting promoted today(he called). And you'd thought a reward would be nice for him.

You waited for him on the bed, in a sexy black lace panties and bra, and with a little something under the pillow.

When he got home, he eyed you, then licking his lips, saying, "Fuck... _, you know how much I want to fuck you right now~"

You posed lustfully, and he approached the bed, then you handcupped him to the bed before he could touch you.

"Eh?! What the fuck, _?!" he growled.

You kissed him on the lips to sooth his trantrum, then took out the little special thing you kept under the pillow a few ago. It was shaped like a bracelet but had a tiny side button that made it vibrate. It was a c3ck ring~

Ivan kept his eyes on you, then sweat dropped a bit, looking at the vibrating thing as you licked it.

"You can feel good first, Ivan~" you purred.

"Oh fuck... are you gonna put that-" before he finished his sentence, you did what he thought, and he groaned as he felt it.

You thought he was so sexy when he moaned and had a tantrum at the same time.

You slid your panties off slowly, then went on top of his member and slid down on his considerable length, and he notice this and smirked, thrusting it in, a moan escaping from your lips.

"Ah~! Hey... I'm topping... today~" you moaned.

Before you realized it, a snap was heard, and he grabbed you and grinned on top of you. He had broken from the restraints.

"My turn~" he lustfully said, then started to kiss you deeply then touched your breasts, then groping your sensitive nipples. Yeah, Ivan liked to touch those the best~

He pulled and rolled them on his fingers, then pushed you up and let you pressed your womanhood on his member, getting a long and sexy groan from your lips.

He then started to lick, bit, and sucked on your breasts as you begged for him to start thrusting.

He teased you with his mouth and fingers instead, till he heard you beg.

"Please, Ivan~! Fuck me hard~!"

He licked his lips and thrusted deep into your special sensitive core.

He held your butt firmly and let you moved with him, your legs wrapped around him as he thrusting and the pleasure melted into your body, along with him.

You moaned, "Oh, god~! Please~! Harder~!" He then hit that spot even more, till you came, and he thrusted his fastest, till he came, filling you with a warm liquid.

He then collapsed on the bed, and you did too on his chest.

You eyed down at him, then whispering, "Love you~"

He grinned and tightly hugged you, kissing you sweetly, then saying, "Heh... you dummy."


	4. Ivan's Secret

_**A/N **Yo! Was suppose to post this on a Friday, but chose now cause I have a reviewer who likes Ivan~ So, I wrote a fluffy, cute, and R-18 scene-free(no steamy scene this means) oneshot for her~ Next chapter will be either Luchino or Giulio, then I continue other characters with the reader~ R&R, please too~ I love dem reviews that make me happy~!_

* * *

><p>You looked at Ivan with a warm smile. He was sitting across the couch.<p>

He saw you eyeing him, then he grouched with a blushed face, "Hmph... Dummy."

You wanted to get closer, so you did, an inch closer.

You saw you do this, but he turned his head. "Stupid, trying to get closer to me..."

You then got more closer, giving him a teasing smile. He was going to take out a smoke, but you were on him now.

He eyed you, but backed off, your face only a cm away. He got up, blushing, saying, "_, a-are you trying to make a move?"

You smiled and nodded cutely. He blushed even more.

"Dumbass..." he mumbled, but you stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek, to which he backed off again, still flushed red.

"Ivan, you okay? You look red?" you asked teasingly.

He covered his face with his hand, saying, "I-I-I-It's nothing! You just keep getting so close and I get stupid feelings all over me!"

You put a finger to your lips, saying, "Hm, I wonder why~"

He started to have a tantrum, getting embarrassed and angry from how much he would like to say you're kinda cute, but his pride wouldn't allow that.

You stood up and walked to the door. "Hey, Ivan. Wanna come hang with Gian and I at a bar? Drinks on him~"

He turned his head, a little less flushed, saying, "Yeah... fine. I'll let that asshole buy us drinks. But, it's only because they're free, got it!"

You grinned and said, "Got it, Ivan~"

You and him left to the bar.

Gian was nice there. He bought them some good drinks. Some of the men at the bar tried picking you up, but they all gave up cause when they went to use the bathroom, they left scared. Strange cause Ivan always left to go use when they did too.

He came out of there, mumbling, "Bastards, thinking they have any chance with _..."

Gian and you eyed him, Gian grinning, obvious to Ivan's feelings towards you.

After you and them finished drinks, you guys left.

Gian eyed Ivan, who just glanced at him and turned his head.

You eyed him, but Gian put his arm around ya, then saying outloud, "Hey, _. You free tonight?~"

Ivan's temperature rised as high as can be, but before he could start a punch with Gian, you stopped him, saying, "Ivan, calm down! He was just joking."

Ivan glanced at you, asking, "What?! This punk needs to take a punch!"

Gian kept to his carefree attitude, till he eyed you and you eyed him then asking to Ivan, "Why does it matter if I'm free?"

Ivan's mouth went off. "If you were free tonight, you should spend time with me and not that asshole!~"

He then stopped his tantrum, getting flushed and turning around. "FUCK! SHIT! DAMMIT!"

Gian smirked and left, giving you a wink and leaving. It was obviously a friendly wink, not a flirty one.

You eyed Ivan, then asking, "Ivan, how do you feel about me?"

Ivan shivered, but said, "Huh? Dumbass! I... It's nothing!"

You shook your head, then put your finger to your lips, saying, "Nothing, eh?"

He then turned around, then pressed you against a wall, putting both hands on it, then looking you deep in the eyes.

"I like you! Okay? There! I said it! Goddammit!"

You stared at the flushed Ivan, but while he was looking down at the ground, you whispered, "Ivan?" He answered, looking up, "Wha-" Before he finished, you kiss him on the lips. Not a peck. A truly nice kiss.

He backed off, saying with a flushed face, "Y-Y-Y-You! Why would you...!"

You giggled, saying, "I like you too, Ivan~"

He kept blushing red, then you said, "Ivan, let's go~ Like you said, I should spend this night with you~"

He kept blushing. "Eh...?!"

You grinned and stuck your tongue a little out, saying, "Kidding~!"

He then got grouchy, but before he could start a tantrum, you gave him a kiss on the cheek quickly, saying, "No worries~ Let's just go home together~"

He then just said, "Hmph! Whatever! I'll go! But, it's not because I like you or anything!"

You walked closer to him, saying, "Yeah, but doesn't mean you don't~"

You gave him another kiss, and this time, he kissed you back.


	5. Lover's Diary

_**A/N **I know I said I'd update this on only Fridays and Sundays, but I think I''d post anytime I have an idea. Yeah, this oneshot was written after I watched some netorare hentai ova, which was awesome~! Also, I know no one likes to have these AN inbetween stories, but thought, whatever. Also, requests opens~!_

* * *

><p>You were thinking about your husband, Giulio, who was busy with work. Too busy for your needs.<p>

Giulio knew your body needed some of that special attention, but he just felt like he couldn't satisfy you and he was always too shy

Every night while you and him slept together, you would reach for his member under the covers, obviously asking for some love-making tonight, but he'd just gently move your hand away, whispering, "I'm sorry... Not tonight, _..." You were both sadden by this.

As days go by you started to felt like he wasn't attractive to you no more.

He knew this, as well.

It wasn't that he wasn't attractive to you, it was just... He was thinking he couldn't make you happy in that way.

He knew this, so he kept a video diary on his computer. You didn't know this.

There was a little red dot in the living room, where Gian and you were in together.

"No, we mustn't, Gian~" you groaned, trying to fight off the moans from him touching your womanhood.

"Why?" he lustfully said. "You feel lonely, right? I'll make you feel like a woman~"

He got up with you, then as you step back, grabbed you and set you on the couch, getting on top of you, then kissing you deeply, dominating the kiss.

His kissing got you moaning a bit. He was so good at this.

He stopped and kiss down your neck, then took a light bite on it, causing you to groan from this sudden move.

"Ah...~" you moaned. He smirked, undoing your shirt, then revealing your bra. He whistled.

"Damn, Giulio is a lucky man to have you~" he chirped, then played with the tip of your bra, then pulled down the cups, letting your breasts plop out.

He then pressed his face in them, sucking and used his fingers to stimulated the nubs, then squeezing, till he notice you moaning from pleasure, then went down to between your legs.

He took off your shorts, then eyed your panties.

"Cute... white, not a trace of colors," he teased.

You redden even more, embarrassed. "Don't stare too mu-" Before you finished, he pressed his mouth by your clothed womanhood, then licked the pantie line, then moved it away to see that you were pretty wet, then spread your need then licked.

You moaned a little louder, your insides turning to jelly, then he stopped, you looking and moaned, "Please continue..."

He unzipped his pants and his member came out, hard and big. You eyed Gian and his member, thinking of Giulio but then let him tease your opening with it, then finally slid in.

He groaned, "Oh God~ So, wet and loose~"

He started to grab your legs and spread them more apart and thrusted.

When your legs were over his shoulders, he thrusted fater and you wrapped your arms around him, begging for more, harder, and faster, till he came inside you, filling you up, and that made your came as well.

Giulio eyed the computer screen, watching what you and Gian were doing. He was getting hard from this sight. He wasn't a sexual kind of guy, but just thinking that he could do that to you, made him feel so sexually needy. He wanted you now. He took off from his apartment, leaving the computer screen on.

You were in a apron, butt naked, while Gian was fully naked.

"Gian," you wondered, blushing from him being naked and you being in a apron. "Is the apron really neccesary?" He smirked. "Of course~ The housewife scenerio is a man's dream~"

You blushed but nodded, then you walked by him and got on your knees, and started to touch and lick his member.

He held your head and let you sucked, then you asked, "Does it feel good, Gian?" You kept to sucking.

"Y-Yeah," he groaned.

You kept to this, till he stopped you, then you thought you had done something wrong, till he said, "Bend over that counter~ I want to take you doggy-style~" You blushed, thinking how embarrassing that position would be, but did it anyway.

He came over and grabbed you firmly by the butt and penetrated your womanhood.

You groaned from this and he started to thrust deeply in.

You moaned, then begged for more, deeper, and harder. He did this.

He grabbed a hold of your breasts and then pulled on the sensitive nipples, and you gasped, but begged for him to pull harder and squeeze, which he did momentarily.

You kept to this, till he came so much inside you, then you came as you felt him come inside you.

By the time this ended, the door opened.

And, Giulio stood there, blushing, with a erection.

You eyed it. He was big, bigger than Gian.

Gian smirked and said, "Hey, Mad Dog~ You ready to show your love to _ now?"

He nodded, but blushing at the same time. "I... really want to make her... feel good, Gian..." he said in his usual tone.

Gian picked you up and held you, saying to Giulio, "Come please your woman then, Giulio~ She's all yours, after all~"

Gian was about to leave, but Giulio grabbed his hand and asked, "Can... Gian stay and have fun... together?"

Gian thought and smirked, saying, "Sure~"

You sucked and licked Gian's member as you handled Giulio's with your hand.

Gian eyed Giulio, who was a bit bother by you sucking on Gian but not him.

Gian said, "Hey, _. Go give some pleasure to Giulio too~"

You did, then smiled up at Giulio, as you were on your knees again.

He moaned as you sucked, then licked.

Gian enjoyed your hand, till Gian said, "Mad Dog, let's give her a nice DP for the night~" Giulio nodded, saying, "Understood, but..."

Gian said, "But?"

Giulio asked, "What's a 'DP?'"

Gian facepalmed then said, grabbing you and then asking Giulio to go on the bed, which he did, and he set you on top of Giulio. Gian then said, "I'll take her ass since she's your woman, and you can take her other hole~"

You eyed at Giulio and then he let his member go inside you and you gasped at Gian entering your butt. Then when they started to move, you almost came but let the pleasure last longer.

You moaned your loudest and groaned, "My butt and p3ssy feel so~ good~!"

As everyone kept moving, you came after they thrusted deeply inside you, and they came as well, filling you up with so much of their warm essence.

Giulio's blushed face looked up at you, then you looked at him with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry... Did I... not please you, _?"

You kissed him and said warmly, "No~ You made me feel so good~!"

He smiled, saying, "Thank god."

Gian had already too, leaving a note that you looked at.

It said, "Good luck, Mad Dog Giulio~! You might be even more lucky than me to have such a good wife like _~ See ya later~"

You smiled and Giulio smiled, but before you guys could continue, Luchino showed up.

He was grinning, saying, "Hehehe~ Saw you guys on the computer you left on Giulio and thought I could join in on this~"

Giulio glanced at Luchino which got Luchino to leave, due to how scary he looked, and then you and him continued for the rest of the night.

And only Gian was allowed to join you and Giulio's fun.


	6. Master Bakshi

_**A/N **I know these can get annoying, but this is a oneshot series, not a actual chapter after chapter storyline. Anyway, this is a AU oneshot, where the reader is a neko half human girl and Bakshi, a-kind-of-insane-bastard with a fondness for cats is your master. And, Gian makes an appearance, and this might seem a tiny bit dark, like very tiny bit in the bits of this, but has a happy ending, of course~! Anyway, AU! And, Bakshi, he has a fondness for cats, and that's one of the few things I know about him. I just wrote this cause I sort of liked Bakshi, since he was one hot yet insane creep~! Also, Bakshi is yet to make an appearance in the manga version of Lucky Dog 1, but I hope he does appear~! I like that crazy bastard~!_

WARNING: Bondage, some yaoi(M/M/F), and lighty dark, but still HAPPY ENDING~!

* * *

><p>You were a neko half human girl, who always looked up to your master, Bakshi.<p>

You layed on his lap and purred when he pet your kitty ears. They were very soft and warm, like your tail, which was fluffy.

He always looked at you with a warm yet kind of creepy grin. In other words, he had a sadistic aura to him, but you chose to just ignore it and enjoy his hand on you.

While you were playing in Bakshi's room, you heard a sound. You were suppose to be sleeping, like Bakshi told you, but you chose to stay up while he was at work. You did wanted to stay up and make him something special in the kitchen for him, till you heard a sound, a sort of moan. You followed these moans.

Sounded like it said, "M-more~! Oh god~! More, please~!" It was male, but sounded very erotic, like a woman's moan.

You reached the basement, and there, was Bakshi(who was suppose to be at work) with a whip and blonde dog half human man who was tied to a big X-shaped object with handcups to restrain him. And, Bakshi was wearing some sort of latex suit that covered some of his body, while the man who was moaning, wore nothing.

Bakshi was lustfully screaming, "Yeah! Take it, little doggie~! Take it you little mut!"

You felt a bit confused, mostly shocked, then scared. _Why is Master doing this?_

You intended to leave, till you fell down from trying to run in a hurry.

Bakshi stopped and the blonde male was gagged, then Bakshi walked towards the door(which was a little bit opened), seeing you, then at first, a little shocked, till he thought and formed a sort of sadistic grin.

"Was my little kitty spying? Does she need a spanking?" he said in a tone of lust.

You sweat dropped and nervously said, "S-Sorry, Master... I..."

He grabbed you and carried you in the room, then setting you down, surprisingly gently, then saying, "My little neko needs to be punished, huh?" You eyed the blonde male who was blushing and actually looked like he was enjoying himself.

"Master..." you nervously said. "I thought you were at work... and I..."

Bakshi took out what seemed to be some sort of length that was red, then with a click it vibrated.

Bakshi licked it and ordered, "Go down on your back and spread your legs."

You cried, "But...!"

He grew impatient and grabbed you, then put you down on your back and spread your legs, then used a knife to cut off unwanted clothing, starting with your top.

"Hm," he murmured. "Your nipples are hard, I see~" He tweaked one of them lightly, then pulled then let go, causing you to gasp. He grinned, pleased.

"So, you like it rough, huh~" he teased, playing roughly with your nubs and then pressing the vibrator on your chest, then letting it vibrate on your nipples, getting them fully hard from the sensation.

You moaned a bit, till he pressed two fingers in your mouth, ordering, "Suck and make sure to drool alot~"

You did, then he took them out and moved it sensually down your chest, your stomach, then between your legs, cutting the shorts off, then pressing his fingers in your womanhood, your moistness mixing with the saliva.

You felt yourself try to close your legs, but he pulled them back. "Keep them spread," he ordered. "Or I'll tie them."

You tried to keep them spread as he played with your womanhood, getting you nicely wet and begging for intrusion.

"Master~ Ah...~ I need..." you begged, and he said teasingly, "Not yet~"

He got up and held you up, as well. You looked confused and flushed.

As you stood up with shaky legs from how much he played with you with his fingers, he untied the attractive blonde dog half male(who had the ears and tail to prove it), then sitting back on a chair, then ordering, "Come over here and give me some pleasure."

The blonde male did as he was told, getting on his knees and undoing Bakshi's zipper.

"Good, little doggie~" He eyed you, then you walked towards him and eyed what the blonde male was licking. It was Bakshi's... member.

You blushed even more, but got down on knees and started to lick, obediently.

"Feeling good, Master?~" asked the blonde male, as he continued to lick the tip and you licked and suck on the length(the sides).

"Yes, my little dog~"

He eyed you and complemented, "You do good too~ Pretty good for a beginner~"

You begin to touch yourself, till Bakshi notice and said, "Looks like we should finish this now~"

He ordered you and the blonde male to go down, then having the male go on top of you, and having him raise his butt towards him, then the blonde male pressed himself inside you, and you groaned from the slight pain, but then as he started to move, as well as Bakshi who started to move inside the male on top of you, thrusting as the male who was inside you start to moan and beg for more.

Bakshi pushed the male down on top of you, getting you to moan even louder. It started to feel good. Then it started to feel amazing.

You begged for more, then deeper, then more again.

Bakshi continued as the blonde male started to move faster till he came inside you and as Bakshi came inside the male, you came as well. It felt really good.

Bakshi got up and the male got up. You eyed them, the blonde male getting dressed then said, "Thanks, Bakshi~ It felt really good, as usual~"

Bakshi grinned and shook the male's hand, replying, "Anything for you, lucky dog~"

It was Gian. He eyed you, still on the floor, asking, "What about her? She sure came alot~"

Bakshi eyed you and said, "I'll have her join our fun together from now on~"

Gian smirked then teased, "Whatever, man."

You were carried back to Bakshi's bed, where you slept for the night.

In the morning, you were asked why you weren't asleep like he asked, with you replying, "I wanted to bake you something special, Master."

He gave you a gentle kiss on the forehead and said with a usual warm yet slightly creepy grin, "You gave me something even more special than baked goods~"

You did not know what it was, but decided to ignore it, letting him pat your head, you purring, and you and Bakshi's life returned to normal.

Except, of course, Bakshi turned out to be a male dominatrix, and you were allowed to join in on the fun.

Life was good, for you and your master, Bakshi.


	7. Woman Sighted!

_**A/N **Okay, so I'm sorry for the late update! I'm not updating like on Friday like I said. It's because I haven't been thinking of a good oneshot for this LD1 fanfic till now... Sorry, again! Well, If you, the readers have any requests for a oneshot, leave it in the reviews or message me. Also, if you'd like to rp LD1 with me, either reader-insert or just LD1 characters, message me and send a starter or I'll write a starter if you'd like. Please, R&R~! And, this oneshot takes place when the ld1 gang, Gian and his "gay-pals" find a girl going to a springs, but only to find a male instead. So, I came up with the idea: WHAT IF IT WAS A GIRL! So, this was born~!_

* * *

><p>You've decided to bathe in a spring near by.<p>

Your friends eyed you leaving, but you said, "I'm gonna swim a bit~ See ya guys later~!" You waved and left. Your friends just left you be.

As you were walking towards it, you could of swore you heard footsteps behind you. You looked behind but no one, so you continued on towards the spring.

EARLIER

Gian eyed you, as well as the four other mafia leaders, though Giulio look was expressionless, as usual. It had been 24 hours since they've been out of prision, so of course they'd be excited to see a girl.

"Hold up, guys~!" Gian announced.

Bernardo kept looking, then wondered, "Hey, it's a... woman?!"

Ivan knew you were. "It's a woman! Yes~!"

Luchino's eyes shot sight at you. "A woman, indeed~!"

Gian smirked and said, "Plus, a cute young chick!"

Giulio eyed you but eyed Gian and the others, and did not care for you.

Come on, Giulio! You're an italian man, get some excitement on~!

"..." mumbled Giulio. Too bad~

You reached the spring river, then started to strip.

Luchino heart danced. You were gonna do some skinny dipping.

"Just leave this to me, gentlemen~!" he smugly said, taking his shirt off. "I'll butter her up with my charm and she'll want to do some sweet lovin' in five minutes~"

Gian just said, "I'll second that, then~"

Ivan grouched, "No, I'm first, losers!"

Bernardo then said, touching his glasses, "Nah, nah... Let's decide the order, then~!"

They played rock, paper, scissors at one round, which of course, Luchino wins.

He cruely giggled, then said as he left to go seduce you, "You guys just decide who'll go next."

Giulio just kept standing at watch since no one else was doing so. The other guys were just deciding who'd do you next.

You jumped in, butt-naked, then groaned from how nice the water felt on your skin, then you began to swim.

"Hey, cutie~" Luchino said to you.

You blushed and covered yourself immediately. "Hey!" you grouched.

"No worries~ Just doing a little innocent skinny dipping, too~"

You stopped blushing and continued swimming. "Okay."

Ivan kept eyeing you, wanting you to turn around. "Turn around~ T-This way~"

Gian clapped Ivan's back. "If she does she'll scream~ Dummy Ivan~" Gian teased.

Ivan glanced at Gian, screaming loudly, "Shut the fuck up, asshole!"

While Luchino did some flirty talk with you, you eyed the screaming, seeing the small group of men, who were wearing prison clothes.

You intended to scream, but your scream was silenced by Luchino, who pressed his hand on your mouth.

Gian eyed Luchino holding you and bringing you to the group, so he just shrugged then lightly slapped Ivan on the head.

This was gonna have to be by force, unfortunately.

AFTERWARDS...

"Look, we're sorry, okay? We just haven't seen much women around for so long, so we... ya know, had to satisfy our needs."

You pouted still, saying, "My butt still hurts, you pervert!"

Luchino made a sad look. He hated having a woman hate him.

Gian just sat and said, "Eh... I'm just use to taking a ass then a p-"

Ivan hit him on the head. "Asshole! I should of came first! I would have been gentler! She'd be falling for us now if it wasn't for you being selfish!"

Giulio eyed Ivan coldly, saying with an aura, "Don't hit Gian, and It's not Gian's fault."

Ivan stayed away from Giulio.

You eyed Giulio. He was the only one who didn't assault you.

You gave him a warm smile, but glanced at everyone else.

You then stood up and left. You lastly yelled, "Perverts!"

Well, looks likes they'll have to wait a long time to get a woman again...

Too bad~


	8. Sugar&Drug

_**A/N **_**This one here's a weird one, dudes and female dudes~! Cause I wrote this one a month ago and stopped, then wrote more on it today. And, thought, "I haven't updated this fanfic for like a month" then I did. This one is about Giulio, again. He might seem a bit OOC, or just on aphrodisiac drug, hence the title Sugar&Drug, also because of the song from Brandish, a hentai manga. Well, enjoy this oneshot, and requests are open. So, request away.**

**Again, sorry for the late update!**

* * *

><p>You were on the couch, watching some tv with the radio playing "don't lose luck." As you listened, you felt two arms wrap around you and a presence being gently pushed into your hair, and with a sign, you knew who it was. It was your boyfriend Giulio. And by the sound of his heavy breathing, he was horny, too. Geez, this was like the tenth time he has been like this today.<p>

"_ san, I can't hold back!" he groaned, then stripped as you blushed from his beautiful body. He began cornered you towards the couch and then started to kiss you deeply, to which you protested, "Wait, Giulio! We can do it in my roo-" He kissed you again.

You moaned at his hard kissing, which was more forceful now, then he started to unbutton your shirt and suck hard on each nipple, then with a bite, you gasped. "Ah~!" He then took your pants off and felt you till you were wet and he was now inside you.

Giulio had been your boyfriend for a few months, as your best friend Gian wanted to hook you guys up. But, for Giulio, he seemed a bit different from how he usually acted, which was shy but now he has sex with you like there's no tomorrow.

After he came, you screamed and let him come inside you. You felt him start to lick your nipples and finger you, to which you stopped him, saying, "We can't again, Giulio. That's the 10th time today, I think." He eyed you and looked down, a sadden look but nodded, saying, "I understand." You sat up, still naked and started to put clothes back on, and Giulio walked away as well, to his room.

After the whole sex thing on a daily basis for a few months, you come to realize something. Giulio was sexually addictive. You wondered why. You mean, it wasn't like you didn't enjoy it, but it just seemed like Giulio was acting not like himself.

You started to think about why is he craving sex like the sweets he very much likes. Come to think of it. You haven't been seeing him consume any sweets. No ice-cream, no nothing. He just...

Hm, was he... using sex a way to not eat too much sweets?

You saw Giulio in the basement, looking at the lovely pictures of Gian on his wall. Yep, he has taken them all. Not creepy at all, nope.

You stepped in and he eyed you. He shyly said, "Oh, hello, _san..." He went back to admiring those pictures till you said, "Giulio, are you using sex as a way to cope with the lack of sweets you are getting?" He began to sweat a bit but started to blush again. "Ummm... sorry, I..."

You smiled, saying, "Giulio, please. It's okay. You can eat all the sweets you want." You took out a candy bar and showed it to Giulio. He timidly shivered, then you took his hand and pressed it to his hand to hold.

"It's okay, Giulio~ I brought this just for you~" you smiled.

He looked at it then you, blushing. That was not the reason why he had sex with you.

"Well... I'll take my leave now, Giulio..." you said and began to leave. But, the bar was heard falling down and Giulio had grabbed your hand and then started to cry. You could tell.

You heard him say, "I don't think... you... understand, _san..." You looked at him a little frightened.

After that, he pressed next to you and started to kiss you again, which you stopped him, saying, "No, Giulio... We can't! Wouldn't it be weird?"

Giulio shyly and awkwardly said, "Don't... worry... I'll make... everything feel... um... good, okay?" He took your shirt off and started to touch you all over, mostly where it was warm and he could feel your blood get warmer. Yep, not creepy at all.

He mumbled, "I'm sorry. It's just... that... when I see... _san, I feel... weird, so I... um..."

You felt him finger your womanhood, till you were wet as can be. But, you smiled, realizing what Giulio was feeling.

"I'm sorry, that... I'm... raping you... _san..." he said, sadly.

You looked up at him. "No, don't worry. It's not that. I... I... as well... love you."

Giulio gave a nervous look, then slowly formed a smile, a warm one.

"_san, loves me?" he asked, a bit worried that you were playing with him, which you weren't. You did love him, after all. And, you hoped he did back, perhaps he did live you and that weird feeling he says about you is love. He just doesn't experience it enough to react well to it.

"Yes," you answered. "I love, love, love you, Giulio!"

He started to form tears a bit in his eyes, but you stood up and kissed them away.

"Ah... _san..." he maoned slightly, your kisses feeling good on him.

He then started to feel you, caressing you as you caressed him.

Then, the basement started to stink of sweat... But, mostly, love.

Probably.

Just probably.


End file.
